Sound Soul, Bleeding Heart
by CStarKey
Summary: Three months after Asura's defeat, Soul and Maka are enjoying living (relatively) relaxed lives. But when tragedy strikes, one of them is broken and the other is left to try and put the pieces back together without crossing any lines at such an emotional time.
1. Chapter 1

Three months ago the Kishin Asura was defeated.

One month ago the members of Spartoi, with the exception of Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, graduated from the DWMA. Following their graduation Spartoi turned into Lord Death's advisory committee, along with Stein, Marie, and Spirit.

Death the Kid had no time to complete the little education he had received at the DWMA, as he had taken up the role of Lord Death. Liz and Patty followed him in his new role, remaining his primary weapons while also taking up secretarial roles.

But as always, life moves on...

* * *

Three months had passed since the defeat of Asura and nothing romantic had developed between Soul and Maka _officially_. They had shared a few close moments. Holding hands when it was simply for support, not for resonance. Soul's arm had somehow managed to find its was around Maka during their movie nights. But nothing more, nothing that would put a label on them aside from _Weapon and Meister_ and _Bestfriends_.

"Soul?" Sighed Maka, barely audible over Soul's piano playing.

"Yes, Maka?" Replied Soul. He stopped playing and transformed his right leg, which had been resting as a piano scythe over his left knee, back into a leg. He leaned back on the couch while looking over at Maka who was standing in the kitchen.

She sensed some sass in his voice but chose to ignore it, finding it probably would not be the best idea to start bickering right before asking him a favor.

"Teach me how to play the piano!" She squeaked, immediately second guessing herself for saying anything.

"Oh?" Soul smirked. He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets, and began walking towards his room.

"Im serious." Her voice did sound serious and he could feel her soul waver.

"You know it takes years of training to be able to play an instrument like this." He looked over his shoulder back at Maka. He was standing in front of his door, hand on the door knob.

"I don't need to be good! I just want to learn a little bit of basics so I can understand it!"

Soul could feel the pull of her soul. She wanted this, bad, and who was he to tell her no? She was his meister. She was his best friend. And he was the one who had pointed out months ago that his music, they had made together. So why not?

"Tonight after dinner?" Soul sighed, turning back to his door to hide his smile.

"Thank you!" She squeaked again, begining to bounce up and down, suddenly deciding that despite her hatred of fish, salmon would be for dinner.

* * *

"Well, you certainly have changed. I'd never have expected you to be okay with this," said Kid.

He was sitting on a stool at a table in the Death Room, coffee mug in his hands though he hadn't taked a sip yet. Sitting across from him was Spirit Albarn, his Death Scythe.

"As much as I'd love to complain, Soul Eater has come a long way. He has protected my Maka countless times, and if he is going to shadow another Death Scythe in the field, he might as well shadow the best." Spirit gave a cocky grin and a thumbs-up to Kid. " _Plus_ , then if he lays a hand on my Maka it will be easier to make his life a living hell."

Kid chose to ignore the last comment.

"Well then, I will offer him the apprenticeship tomorrow morning during my meeting with him and Maka."

"What about Maka, what is her offer?"

"Well, I'd like to keep her in Death City as well. She will remain Soul's Meister as well as one of the top members of my advisory committee. I would like her to shadow Marie and Stein. Marie is in the second trimester of her pregnancy, she will only be able to teach the first half of next semester. Maka is the perfect person to take over Marie's and Stein's teaching positions once the baby arrives."

"My Maka, a teacher, this is perfect! She will get to work so close to her papa!" Spirit's eyes began to tear up, but he got control of it and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Wow, a year ago you would have been full on water works by now. Let's just hope they both accept their offers."

* * *

"That really was delicious." Soul was washing dishes in the sink, hoping to delay Maka's first piano lesson as much as possible.

"Yes! Now my lesson, Soul!" She grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the sink, "Come on!"

"Okay, okay," Soul grunted, while drying off his hands on a towel then pointing to the couch, "Sit down."

Despite him telling her to sit down, she didn't. She stood waiting for him. Finally, he walked over to the couch and sat right in the middle. Maka sat a couple feet away to his left.

"Too far. If I'm gonna show you the basics you're gonna need to be right next to me."

"Oh, okay," she mumbled while blushing as she scooched closer to him.

Once she was close enough he moved his right leg and rested it over his left knee, transforming it into a piano scythe that stretched across both of their laps. Maka brushed her fingers across the keys in front of her before puting her hands in her lap and waiting for him to speak.

"Normally, we wouldn't start in front of a piano. You need to learn how to read sheet music to know what to play. But I'm going to teach you in my style. I am going to explain how the piano works, we can play a few notes, then next time when its earlier in the day, we can go over the boring stuff," Soul continued to explain the half steps that occur between each key, the importance of chords, and how his playing differs from the traditional chord progressions. Had Maka not been secretly reading about music, she would have been lost. But her secret studies helped her pick up on the significance of what Soul was showing her.

"Play a note," he told her.

"Uh, okay," she hit a key, and held it.

Soul began to play the keys on his side, harmonizing with the note she was holding until it faded out.

"Another."

He continued to play melodies on top of the notes she was hitting. After a few more notes he turned to his left to face her, resting his left arm on the back of the couch behind Maka.

"Single notes can provide a great foundation, but even better is a chord," He leaned into Maka a little bit, moving his left arm from the back of the couch to around her back, resting his left hand on the left side of her waist. He used his right hand to move the fingers of her right hand onto the keys for a G Major chord. Once her fingers were in position he slid his right hand over hers, their fingers lining up and he played the chord through her.

She found the chord absolutely beautiful.

She turned and smiled at him. He quickly realized that their faces were only a couple inches apart. His right hand still on hers, and his left hand still resting on her waist. He felt a need to lean into her, for their lips to meet. He could feel a small spike in their resonance and decided it was too much for tonight. He tilted his head down and smirked, knowing that she felt it too. He moved his hands off of her and into his pockets while leaning back into the couch.

"We should probably head to bed, meeting with Kid in the morning, right?" He looked up to see Maka, beet red.

"Oh yeah! 9:00 AM in the Death Room." She looked away, trying to hide her blush and the smile that rose when she realized that Soul had also felt the spike in resonance, and also seemed to be smiling about it.

Soul transformed his leg back into, well, a leg and stood up. He turned to Maka, both of them still smiling.

"Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Soul."

He turned and walked to his room. It wasn't until his door clicked shut that Maka practically fell over on the couch where she remained for the next ten minutes simply thinking about that smile on Souls face, all because of a little resonance spike. Finally, she got up and went to bed, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: For the purpose of this story, I imagine Soul, Maka, Patti, Black*Star, and Kid at approximately 19 years old. Liz and Tsubaki at approximately 21.

* * *

Maka woke up and rolled over to look at her clock. 7:58 AM. _Might as well get up, then I don't have to hear the alarm go off in two minutes_.

She layed in bed for another minute before getting up. She decided to wait until after breakfast to get dressed, so she walked out of her room with her hair down wearing black shorts, emphasis on _short_ , and Soul's orange shirt with PIANOMAN printed across the front. Many of Soul's shirts had found their way into her laundry after he had left them on the floor but she had no complaints, they were comfy.

She sat in the living room for a minute waiting for Soul to get up. It was his turn to make breakfast. Ten minutes passed and Soul still had not emerged. Maka got up, walked over to his door, and knocked twice. No answer.

"Soul?" Maka asked while slowly opening the door.

He was still in bed buried under a blanket, hair a mess. He grunted while rolling over to look at his clock. Maka opened the door for her to stand in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"Cereal okay?" Soul grunted while sitting up.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

Then he looked at her, and lost what little thoughts he did have that early in the morning. He knew she had some of his shirts, she lectured him every time she picked one up. But he hadn't seen her wearing them. He was flustered in awe at how she looked. _Adorable_. _Beautiful_. His shirt on his meister. He decided adorable was the correct word.

"Hey! That's _my_ shirt." Soul argues while standing up. Using a little extra sass to try and cover up how okay he actually is with her wearing it.

"I guess maybe it would be, if you didn't keep leaving it on the floor." She smiled.

That smile, in his shirt. _So adorable, so stubborn_. He looks away from her shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Just because something is on the floor, doesn't mean you can take it." He looks back but she has already left his room.

He throws on a white t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket and walks into the kitchen. He opens up a cabinet and reaches up to grab a couple of bowls when Maka walks in wearing her Spartoi uniform.

"What kind of cereal do you want?" he asks her.

"Whatever you're having, I don't really care."

"Okay, where's my shirt?"

"What shirt? I don't know what you're talking about."

Soul grunts as he opens the fridge and reaches for the milk.

* * *

There was now a large desk outside the entrance to the death room. Where a woman with short blonde hair wearing a black pant suit sat filing her nails.

"Hi Patti!" Maka smiled while her and Soul approached the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes we have a meeting with K- I mean Lord Death."

"I don't see if on the schedule," said Patti, eyes still glued to her nails.

"You didn't even look." Soul grunted while setting a hand on the desk.

Liz walked out of the Death Room. "Oh hey you two! Sorry Patti is taking her secretarial role a little too seriously. Go on in, Kids waiting for you."

Death Room is different, two grey love seat couches with a black coffee table in between them, with a stack of files on it. Kid is sitting on one couch.

"Hey, nice to see you two, go ahead and sit down and we will get straight to business."

"Hi Kid" Maka says walking over and sitting on the couch across from Kid. Soul follows her, giving a head nod towards Kid, he sits down on the couch with Maka leaving a couple feet of space between them.

"Alright so I know you've been waiting. We finally have some Job proposals for the two of you. Obviously your number of missions have decreased while being on my advisory committee. It's going to stay that way unless a threat comes up that we cannot entrust to EAT students." Maka and Soul both nodded.

"Unfortunately there are other things coming up as well that are going to leave us a bit short staffed. Stein and Marie are both expected to take leave after Marie gives birth. Assuming all goes well, we have about four months until Marie and Stein take their leave, giving them about a month to finish up all preparations before she gives birth. We are going to be down two professors, this is where you come in Maka."

Maka flinches a little bit, not sure what to expect.

"We would like to offer you a full time faculty position as a professor." Maka's eyes lit up with excitement, "over the next four months you would shadow stein, learn his teaching methods and the teaching side of the core materials. Stein would like to take the opening as our Laboratory Research Director, so upon the end off his time off he would take that position and you would remain the lead professor for those classes for the rest of the year."

Maka could hardly contain herself she was so excited. _Youngest professor to teach at the DWMA_ , she thought to herself. Then a question rose in her mind and stopped her in her tracks: _What about Soul?_ which lead to more thoughts. _Where will he be? Will be still be my weapon? What if he gets sent off an open death scythe post?_ The worry mixed with excitement. Kid could see the worry in her soul and accurately assumed what was worrying her.

"Now Soul," Kid turns to soul. "We also have a proposal for you. I would like you to take an apprenticeship to train to be the new Death Scythe of the DWMA." Soul slouches into the couch, looking at kid. He doesn't need to ask, Kid can read it in his expression: _What does that mean?_

"For the next year, you would be an official Death Scythe for the DWMA, working with the current Death Scythe to learn the proper procedures and tasks that need to be carried out by official Death Scythes."

Soul let out a little grunt. _Working with Spirit Albarn..._

"And after the year is up?" Soul Asks.

"I would like you to remain as the official Death Scythe for the DWMA while the Spirit Albarn becomes the official liason between the DWMA and the Witches Realm, but that cannot be guaranteed at this point. There are several open posts that need to be filled and not enough Death Scythes. A lot of thought has gone into this. Other weapons at the other posts around the world are beginning training in how to perform various Death Scythe tasks to keep their stations running. Many of those tasks are not dependent on Death Scythe status. However with the instability of our pact with the witches, I would prefer to have a Death Scythe perform those tasks and not having an official Death Scythe stationed at the DWMA would be ignorant."

"So would you actually be weilding me?"

"No. Only in emergencies, should they arise. Liz and Patti are still my primary weapons. Maka will remain your meister," Kid stops talking, giving them a minute to process their offers.

Soul and Maka look at each other for a moment. These proposals are ideal, they both get to take on the jobs they have always dreamed of, while still being paired with each other. They both want to accept on the spot but know this is something they should discuss first. Normally at a moment like this Soul would grab Maka's hand, but he never did stuff like that when there were people around. Those moments stayed private, between him and Maka. He felt a little twinge in his hand, but did not allow it to move. Maka didn't notice. She was too lost in thought, about the offer, about being a professor and staying Soul's meister. She was excited and nervous for both herself and her weapon. _Poor Soul_ , she thought, _he's going to hate working with Papa_.

"How long do we have to decide?" Soul asked, jarring maka from her thoughts.

"A week."

* * *

They walk through the doorway of their apartment. Soul throws his jacket over a dining room chair while Maka hangs hers in the closet.

They hadn't talked about their offers after leaving the Death Room and Maka couldn't quite get a gauge on what Soul was thinking.

Maka sat down at the table. Soul still standing,

"Do you want to talk about the offers now or later?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure," Maka looked up at him. "Maybe both."

Soul turned and walked towards the cabinets and pulled out two glasses which he then filled with water. He set one glass in front of Maka, then set the other in front of the seat to her left. It felt weird to sit next to, and not across from her when it was just the two of them, but he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "What are you thinking?"

She used her free hand to pick up the glass of water in front of her, took a sip, then placed it back on the table. She looked down at it for a moment before turning to Soul. "I want to accept my offer. But I don't want you to feel as though you have to accept yours just because I want to accept mine."

Soul smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "You're my meister, I go where you go. Even if that means working with your perverted old man."

Maka smiled back. Her instinct was to call him out on the fact that this was not a training or combat situation and this decision was based on what they both wanted. But then she felt his soul and could tell that he was genuinely happy with this, there was no need to argue over it.

"Better you than me."

Soul laughed. "So, we're accepting?"

"Looks like it."

"Should we tell Kid?"

"No, lets give it a few days. There's a lot of paperwork to fill out and it will give us time to make sure that we are sure about this."

"Sounds good." Soul let go of Maka's hand and chugged the last of the water in his glass. He placed the glass in the sink and walked into his room. He shut the door but only for a few seconds, then he walked out, still in a white t-shirt but traded his jeans for red and black plaid pajama pants. He walked over to the couch and sat down, turning on the tv.

"You know its only 11 am, right?" Maka asked him, still sitting at the dining room table.

"You know its _only_ 11 am, right?" he sassed back at her. "Besides, we have nothing else to do today. Might as well relax."

"Hmm, I guess I'll just read then." Soul didn't respond as she got up from the table and walked into her room.

 _Guess I'll see her in an hour when she makes lunch_. Soul picked up the remote to change the channel. Then Maka walked out of her room and into the living room, sitting down on the other end of the couch, opening the book in her hand and beginning to read. Soul just realized she had changed into pajamas as well.

"Hey wait!" He glared over at her.

"Soul, I'm trying to read can you keep it down?" There she was sitting at the end of the couch. Hair still in pigtails. But wearing black sweatpants and Soul's PIANOMAN shirt, again.

Soul grunted and continued flipping through the channels, occasionally shooting Maka little glares.


	3. Chapter 3

_SPARTOI ADVISORY COMMITTEE MEETING IN PROGRESS_

The sign was posted on the door, but the meeting would not be starting for another five minutes. Soul turned the door knob and walked through the door and into the death room.

The set up of the death room was different yet again. The furnishings for the advisory committee consisted of a large circular table where all of the members of the committee sat, only Meisters and Death Scythes were required to attend most meetings. Liz and Patti often attended as well, being Kids weapons.

Everyone else was already there, but the meeting had not started, everyone was still distracted in side conversations or flipping through reports. Liz and Patty in the seats next to Kid, one on each side. Next to them, going clockwise around the table, were Spirit, Stein, Marie, Kilik, Kim, Ox, Maka, and Black*Star. There was one empty chair between Ox and Maka.

"You're Late, _Eater_." Spirit eyes darted over to Soul.

"Actually _Albarn_ , I'm five minutes early," Soul said while pulling out the empty chair next to Maka and sitting down.

"That's _Death Scythe_ to you."

"Last time I checked we were both Death Scythes, calling each other Death Scythe would get confusing after a while, wouldn't it?" Soul grinned.

Spirit mumbled something then turned back to the paperwork in front of him.

It had been 5 days since Maka and Soul received their offers from Kid and 2 days since they submitted their acceptance of those positions. Spirits snarky attitude towards Soul had been increasing steadily over those 2 days.

The second the clock hit 2:00 PM Kid, as Lord Death, called the meeting to order.

"At 2:00 PM, the Spartoi Advisory Committee meeting is now in session. Some topics on the agenda today were going to be on next weeks agenda, but have been moved up since all of you who have received offers have already submitted their responses. There are three main reports to be given today: the report on the placement of Spartoi members, the report on black blood research, and the report on the negotiations with the witches realm." Kid looked around and everyone, even Black*Star, waited patiently for Kid to continue.

"No questions or comments? Alright, placement of the Spartoi members. Ox Ford and Harvar Eclair are now members of Sid's combat research team."

Ox nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Kimial Deihl and Jacqueline Dupre are now assistants to Mira Naigus in the infirmary, but will also be accompanying Spirit Albarn on meetings with the Witches Counsel."

Kid looked over to Kim who nodded, then to Spirit who waited for him to continue.

"Kilik Rung, Fire, and Thunder will now work in the Laboratory Research lab under Franken Stein, primarily in the explosion division."

Kilik nodded and Stein pulled out a cigarette, which Marie took away right before he could light it.

"Maka Albarn will be the assistant, then interim, professor under Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir."

Maka nodded, trying to hold back her smile.

"Soul Eater Evans will be training under Spirit Albarn as an Apprentice to the DWMA Death Scythe position."

Soul and Spirit made eye contact and both made a scowl. Maka nudged Soul with her boot under the table and he let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair, not taking his eyes off of Spirit.

"And lastly, Black*Star will lead physical training and combat courses with Sid."

Black*Star stayed contained in his chair, despite wanting to point out how Kid had _saved the best for last_. He only mumbled something about being a god and kicking ass.

"Alright," Kid closed the folder in front of him. "Any questions?"

"Tsubaki?" Maka turned to Kid.

"Oh yes, Tsubaki will be assisting with communication with the Death Scythe posts around the world. She will remain in Death City but will be my main line for communication as there are dozens of reports that need to be submitted by each post each month, and it is difficult to keep up on my own. Tsubaki will handle all Death Scythe matters, while Liz and Patty handle all internal matters. However," Kid paused for a moment, "She will not be starting until after we hear the decision on her request to have custody of the witch Angela Leon."

 _Oh?_ Maka looked up. _That makes sense_. Angela had been staying with Black*Star and Tsubaki for days on end anyways.

"Any other questions?" Kid looked around the table, "No? Okay, on to the black blood research. Stein?"

"Well, we have been running in depth analysis of the black blood containing the moon. The structure appears to be stable through all of out tests, though there is no sure way to infiltrate the black blood. The madness it causes upon contact is nothing I have ever seen. It is much different from the black blood in Soul and the Black blood in Chrona during their time at the DWMA." Stein continued to describe the various tests they had been conducting and the results, which lead to some theories about how to handle the moon, but nothing conclusive. "All we can know for sure at this point is that it is going to be a long time before we can infiltrate the moon."

Stein concluded and passed a copy of his report to Kid.

"Alright, keep us informed at you obtain results." Kid said while putting away the report from Stein. "Spirit, you're next."

"Well, a peace doctrine is in the works, finally. Several documents have been proposed that would regulate interactions between the DWMA and the Witches Realm. As of right now we are to remain mutually exclusive entities until guidelines are in place. One major document that they are reviewing right now is the amendment to the DWMA bylaws, that states that witches shall not be hunted without the approval from the witches counsel. The counsel has requested that it be mentioned that even if permission to hunt a witch is granted and a witch is defeated, the DWMA weapons may not consume a witches soul, rather it should be submitted to the witches counsel to be dealt with. Kim and Jacqueline have taken charge on writing a draft that we will need to approve of before submitting to the Witches Counsel for their approval." Spirit shuffled through a folder and pulled out a packet of papers. "They have also submitted this draft of treaty that they would like us to review and make any preliminary adjustments to. They have made it clear that this is a _very_ rough draft and should only be used to review their major points."

Spirit slid the packet over to Kid.

"We will have a panel review the Witches Counsel documents later this week, day and time to be determined later." Kid said putting away the documents, "Any last business?"

No one responded.

"Alright, as I promised, it was a quick meeting this week. Do not expect the same next week."

* * *

Soul and Maka were the last to leave the Death Room besides Kid and Stein as Maka wanted to stick around to ask questions about his lesson plans, which she had been looking over nonstop for the past 24 hours. Soul could have just left. He has Death Scythe combat training with Spirit in 15 minutes, but it was always nice to walk with Maka even if it meant waiting through her overly detailed questions. When she finally finished, they left the Death Room and began walking to the training arena.

"Shit." Soul mumbled.

"What is it?" Maka looked at him.

"I don't want to deal with any girls right now," Soul told her nodding his head towards the new EAT student who, rumors said, was going to ask to be his meister.

"Hey! I'm a girl." She gave Soul a glare.

"No, you're okay, you're different."

"Hm, I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment, but let's go, is the last Death Scythe seriously afraid of a fangirl?"

"No, but they're annoying."

Soul and Maka keep walking and the girl looks right at Soul. He really doesn't want to deal with any meister proposals right now. He always does his best to remain cool and let them down politely and explain that Maka is his meister, but his patience is growing thin. He decides to hold Maka's hand since that would allow him to simultaneously show that he is sticking with Maka as well as allow him to hold her hand in public which normally he would think he was too cool to do. When his hand wraps around Maka's she gives his hand a light squeeze and looks up at him. She knows he's doing it to try and keep the fangirl from talking to him, but she still enjoys it.

The girl looks at Soul and Maka's hand and goes red and walks quickly past them without saying a word. Even though she is long gone they don't let go of each other's hands until they turn to a hall where they knew Spirit would be waiting.

They turned the corner and there was spirit, talking to a woman, the mother of a new weapon who had recently enrolled.

Maka and Soul walked past him without making eye contact. He was distracted, mostly anyways.

"Hey where do you think you're going Eater? We have Death Scythe training."

"Yeah in the training arena." Soul said back, not even turning around to look at Spirit.

Spirit didn't respond and continues talking to the woman in front of him.

Soul and Maka reach the training arena and walk in.

"The hand holding was probably a bit much." Maka smiled at Soul. She was slightly irritated, he never showed any affection like that in public until today, and it was just to scare off a fangirl.

"Oh? I thought it was perfect." He grinned at her while grabbing her hand. Maka blushed while looking away from Soul and smiling, trying to make it look like she was just looking around the arena.

"You gonna stick around and watch?"

"As much as I'd love to watch my weapon fight my papa, I have reading to do to prep for Stein's courses." She looked back at him.

"Okay, so, you're cooking dinner tonight right?"

"No, Soul" she gave him a _you should know better_ look. That was right. It was Wednesday. They had cooked dinner together on Wednesdays ever since Maka's _do stuff together to strengthen resonance_ phase. This was one of the only things that they continued to do.

"Oh, right." He gave her hand a little squeeze.

Spirit opens the door and Soul and Maka release hands instantly. There wasn't anything to hide. Officially they were just partners but neither of them wanted to deal with Spirit's assumptions and the breakdown he would surely have if he thought they were together. Maka started walking to the door that Spirit was leaning against to hold it open.

"See you at home," Soul says as she walks towards the door, she turns around and smiles at him. Spirit holds the door for her, he mumbles something to her as she walks through. Maka rolls her eyes as she turns after exiting. Spirit lets go of the door. _Stop trying to suck up to her_ , Soul thinks to himself.

"So," Spirit starts once the door clicks shut, "I bet you're wondering why I've requested to start the training sessions early."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well, you know the two main rules you need to follow as a weapon are to obey your meister and to protect them at all costs, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you have been in several situations where the two have conflicted with each other, and you handled them well. You saved your meister."

Soul gave him a confused look. _Where is he going with this?_

"You saved her, but nearly got _yourself_ killed. That is a risk you take as a weapon, but the goal is to avoid that at all costs. In 2 weeks we start you administrative training as a Death Scythe and the amount of time we can spend on combat training will be a quarter of what it is now. So these two weeks will be dedicated to your individual combat training, got it?"

Soul nodded and Spirit transformed his left arm into a scythe.

"Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

Maka was setting a plate down on the table as Soul walked in the door.

"You made dinner _on your own_? On a _Wednesday_?" Soul gave her sly smile while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a one time thing, I just thought you'd be tired after training with Papa." She said while sitting down.

"You really are the best partner," Soul smiled at her while sitting down and grabbing a BLT from the plate in the middle of the table and setting it on his own plate.

"I know," Maka said while sitting down across from him.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later

The two Death Scythes had been training for hours every day for the past week. Both had gained some new scratches and Soul specifically had grown in defensive attacks.

They were in the training arena with blades clashing left and right.

"You've gotten stronger." Spirit says while swinging a blade at Soul.

"That's what happens when you work your ass off." Soul replied while dodging attacks and making counter strikes.

"I mean it."

Soul didn't respond, and kept sparring.

"There's something I need to ask." Spirit said.

"Okay?"

They didn't stop sparring, they were used to making small talk during their training battles.

"You care about Maka a lot don't you? You've nearly died for her on multiple occasions." Spirit asked.

"She's my meister." Soul responded.

"Do you love her?"

Soul trips on the thought and his blade slips against Spirit's. He stumbles forward a couple of steps but doesn't fall. Once he catches his balance he looks Spirit in the eyes and transforms both arms back into arms and shoves his hands into his pockets.

* * *

"Are you done grading the NOT student introduction exams?" Stein asked Maka. She was sitting at the teacher's desk in the classroom. Stein had been spinning in circles in his rolling chair in front of the desk until the last student left just moments ago, which was when he rolled over the the front of the desk to talk to Maka.

"Yes. It looks like a majority of the students don't have any background in soul studies or meister/weapon dynamics. Which would make sense as many of the current class are not from Death City. Those who are Death kids have very good foundations and look as though they are going to excel."

"Wonderful. Any who can see souls?"

"Not at this time."

"Alright. We should be good for today. Several pairs have already submitted partner request forms. I would like you to watch their souls during their training sessions tomorrow. Look for compatibility and complete the paperwork for their partner requests. There shouldn't be any issues since they're only NOT students."

"Will do." Maka smiled, thinking about how much she loves her job.

"Oh and also-" Stein started while Maka turned to look at him, "Stop making the paperwork look so clean. Lord Death is going to start setting your work as a standard."

"Well it's going to be the standard when I take over when the baby is born, might as well get used to it now." She smiled through her sassy tone.

"Well, I guess I only have to deal with it for a couple more months. I am going to head home now, see you in the morning." Stein pushed off the side of the desk and rolled out the doors, which were conveniently propped open.

"See you tomorrow." Maka called out to him as he rolled out the doorway.

 _How on earth did Spirit have such a mature daughter_ , Stein thought to himself, _must be all Kami's genes._

* * *

"I said: do you love her?" Spirit repeated.

"Why are we talking about this?" Soul countered.

"You're training to protect your meister, who will almost always be Maka. This is important."

Soul sighed.

"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Spirit asked.

"I guess."

"Alright. Do you love her?"

"Yeah," Soul sighed, "She's my best friend."

"Are you _in love_ with her?"

Soul had thought about this question many times. His feelings for Maka often flooded his thoughts. He had a little crush on her for as long as they had been partners. She was the first one to accept him and not pry into his personal life. But there were several moments that contributed to how he truly felt. There were all the times early on in their partnership where he would try to act cool and she could tell it was all an act, but always fed into it because it was who he wanted to be. There were all of the times where Blair would ambush him while they were at the apartment. It always pissed Soul off because he knew Maka would be mad at him, but that fear of Maka being mad at him had gradually turned into a fear of Maka thinking he was actually into women like Blair.

Then there was one moment that stood out in his mind as the turning point. His feeling for Maka had grown exponentially during their partnership, but it wasn't until right after the rise of Asura where he had the realization that he was in fact in love with her.

Soul had paused long enough, trying to decide what to tell Spirit.

"Yeah," Soul said in a sigh.

"Yeah what?"

"Yes. I am in love with her." Soul said back firmly, while still keeping his voice quiet. He didn't know what to expect. He eyed Spirit's arms, waiting for one of them to turn into a blade. But neither of them turned into a blade. Spirit looked Soul in the eyes and sighed.

"That's what I thought." Spirit replied.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Don't worry about it. But if it any consolation, I think she's in love with you too. Not that she would ever talk to me about that sort of stuff. I just see the way she acts around you. You see it, don't you?"

"I couldn't miss it if I was blind."

The door to the training arena opened and Maka walked in.

"Great! You guys are done? Ready to go, Soul?"

"Yeah we're done," Soul turned to Spirit, "Later."

Spirit looked irritated as he had more to discuss, but decided not to show it in front of Maka as he did not want her to know the topic they had been discussing and _definately_ did not want to piss her off.

* * *

Soul and Maka were just about to walk out the front doors of the DWMA when Tsubaki walked it.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Maka squeeked.

"Hi Maka, Soul, how are you both doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Really well, I'm working mostly with NOT students and Soul has been training with Papa until they start official Administrative Death Scythe training in a week." Maka told her while Soul just shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up the last of Angela's things."

"Wait. You got custody?" Maka cheered. She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes! Angela moves in tomorrow. I've already prepared a room for her. Black*Star has been especially helpful."

"HA-" Soul couldn't help but laugh, "You're a _mom_ now?"

Maka shot him a glare that was scarier than a dozen Maka Chops.

Tsubaki giggled, "I'm just her guardian, I will fill in the mother role in a sense. But I like to think of it as something closer to an older sibling."

"Well tell Black*Star to call me when he's gonna teach her to play basketball, someone will need to be there so she can see what making a basket actually looks like," Soul joked.

"I'll let him know," Tsubaki smiled again then hugged Maka, "I've got to get going. There's a lot to get done. I'll see you two later."

"Bye!" Maka smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. Movie Night?"

"Whoa! It's a school night, _Professor_." Soul gave her a snarky grin.

"I know. Shut up." Maka replied while purposely bumping into him, then looking up and smiling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Moment Soul Realized He Was In Love With His Meister

* * *

~1 Year Ago

It was the night that the Kishin Asura had been awoken. They had just gotten back to the apartment and Maka had woken up just before they arrived at the front door.

"Need help with anything?" Soul asked as he shut and locked the door behind them. He knew she was completely exhausted.

Maka just shook her head, _no_.

He let her shower first, then once she had finished showering and gone to her room he showered then went to bed. He had been laying in bed for an hour unable to fall asleep when he decided to get something to drink. He walked out of his room in a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. That's when he saw her.

Maka was sitting on the couch. Her hair was down and she had changed into a pink tank top and navy sweatpants. Soul could tell instantly that she had been crying. She looked completely exhausted, but didn't look like she was going to bed anything soon.

"You should get some sleep." Soul said softly.

"Stop." She said back.

He didn't respond. Instead he walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side and leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked.

"Waiting to make sure you're okay. You don't need to talk about it, but I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing you're out here crying. We need to look out for each other, especially now."

"I don't need to be looked out for!" She stood up and started to walk away.

Soul grabbed her wrist as she attempted to walk by. He knew he couldn't let her go. He needed and wanted to be there for her.

"Sit." was all he said in a soft voice.

She did. She sat down right next to him and looked him in the eyes. He could see the tears forming again before she put her head down in her hands and sobbed. Soul reached his arm around her and pulled her into him. She cried into his shoulder for another hour before she started to doze off.

"Let's go to bed." Soul nearly whispered to her.

"Okay," She said, "Help me to my room?"

"I think you should stay with me tonight."

Maka looked at him. She wanted to argue and be the strong independent woman that she normally was. But she knew if she went back to her own bed her thoughts would keep her awake all night. Maybe its okay to rely on your weapon from time to time. She nodded at him and he stood up. He grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"I'll be in in a minute." She told him as she walked to the restroom.

When she got to his room he was already in bed.

"Come on," he said while waving her to him. She walked over and got under the covers. Soul gently pulled her into him. He held her and she fell asleep within minutes. He fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

Soul woke up but didn't open his eyes until he could smell... _strawberries?_ He opened his eyes to see Maka still sleep and laying half on top of him, it was her strawberry shampoo that he could smell. He looked down at the top of her head and sighed. She was beautiful. Seeing her so peaceful laying in his bed woke something in his chest. He didn't know how to describe the feelings he had. It was like the crush he had always had on her, but deeper, and _peaceful_. He didn't want the moment to end. _Is this real love?_ He thought to himself. He looked down at her again and moved his hand to brush her hair out of her face. Although she was still asleep, she didn't like him touching her face. She turned her face and nuzzled into his chest then smiled a smile in her sleep that made Soul's heart ache. _I..._ he thought, _I am in love with her._

He didn't want to wake her up but knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He had just realized that he was in love with his meister. He didn't want that moment to end as he knew that once she woke up he would have to push back those feelings. He couldn't let his feelings for her get in the way of the work they had ahead of them. The Kishin is free, his feelings would have to wait.

He stayed there for ten more minutes until she began to stir and wake up, though she had also forgotten that she had fallen asleep with Soul until she groaned and nuzzled her face into Soul's chest again. She opened her eyes to see she was nuzzling into Soul's black t-shirt and she instantly looked up to see Soul open his eyes and look right at her.

"Thank you Soul," She said while sitting up. She wanted to give him attitude and push the whole this off as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was, she needed his comfort the previous night and he was there for her. She knew she would not have gotten a third of that amount of sleep had she gone to sleep in her own bed.

"Anytime Maka," and he meant it. She got up and walked to the door where she turned around and smiled at him while blushing before walking out and leaving him to think about the fact that he was very much in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you ready for the first day of administrative death scythe training?" Maka set down her hot chocolate and looked across the table at Soul.

"Sure I guess, not that I haven't enjoyed kicking Spirit's ass in the training arena the past two weeks." Soul laughed. He had taken to calling Spirit by his first name.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Maka chuckled and stood up, taking the empty plates and cups from in front of them and washing them in the sink. She was already dressed in her Spartoi uniform and was ready to go. Soul was almost ready. He was in a white dress shirt and black pants, but needed to get his tie and Spartoi jacket. He walked over to his room and threw his tie on. It was already tied, just loosened so he could quickly put it on. Then he put his jacket on while turning to walk out of his room.

"So, will there ever be a morning we're not running late because of you?" Maka said while walking through the doorway to Soul's room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we always make it on time." Soul said while grabbing the keys to his bike off his desk.

"Hold on a second," Maka said while moving in front of Soul and grabbing his tie to adjust it. "Your tie is crooked."

Soul leaned his head forward so his face was inches from hers "who's the reason we're running late now?"

Maka turned red and let go, her face got almost serious, "Let's go." Soul could still see the grin that appeared on her face even though she thought she had hidden it.

* * *

"It's kind of funny how you we're worried about being late, and your class starts in five minutes, yet you're walking with me to the death scythe office". Soul looked over at her. The office that they are going towards is the death scythe records office in the basement where Soul is supposed to meet spirit for their first administrative training day. Soul and Maka had been holding hands since they entered the basement.

"I know you're nervous, I can feel your Soul." She said softly.

"Yeah, I figured you could."

They stopped in front of the door to the death scythe records office. Maka let go of Soul's hand and hugged him. He hugged her back and suddenly felt a wave of calmness go through him.

"Thank you." he said still holding her.

"Anytime."

Spirit opened the door and they mostly let go of each other. Soul's hand lingered on her arm for a moment, his eyes stayed on her. "Basketball after work?"

"I already agreed to it, can't turn back now... can I?"

"Not a chance, see you then."

Maka ran off. Three minutes before her class started, she would make it there with a minute to spare.

Soul turned to face spirit and took a smack to the side of the head.

"What the hell?" Soul yelled.

"Keep your hands off my Maka."

"Here I thought you had actually lightened up."

"Never, anyways let's get moving. There's a lot to cover today."

Spirit and soul walked into the office. Which was more accurately 4 rooms connected by a small lobby, which they were now standing in. The walls were covered in shelves with books on them. except for several spots where other things were on the wall. one wall had a picture of a meister wielding a chainscythe, who soul assumed but also be a death scythe. Another spot has a painting of Lord Death, the original, in his old mask wielding a scythe. In the middle of one of the walls was a plaque with what must be over 100 names engraved on it. Spirit walked over to the plaque and pointed at it.

"This is where we will start" he said pointing to the plaque, "Read the bottom names."

Soul leaned over and sighed a "huh?"

 _Soul "Eater" Evans_

 _Meister Maka Albarn_

"This plaque lists all of the death scythes since the founding of the DWMA as well as the meister who made them." Soul was actually in awe at the whole thing. All of the death scythes since the founding of the DWMA were on this plaque, and he would be the last. He felt the pressure of it, but shook it off. _I've got this._

"There are four rooms connected to thing one. We're going to start with the one farthest to the left," Spirit opened the door and walked through with Soul following behind him. There were several file cabinets around the room and a big table in the middle that was covered in papers and files. "This is the main records room. It holds all of the mission records past and present, as well as some potential future missions."

Spirit continued to show Soul how the files were organized, the codes and abbreviations used throughout them, and how to search for different records. They eventually moved on the second room, which was a supply room. It was a very boring room but had everything a death scythe could need for administrative tasks from staples and scissors, to passes and permits for different events and locations. Soul listened and paid attention to everything Spirit said while keeping up the image that he didn't give a damn about any of it.

The third room was a lounge, small and cozy. It had a couple of couches and a table with chairs. A fridge in the corner was full of sodas and bottled water.

But the most significant room was the last room. Spirit pulled out a long golden key and used it to unlock the door. They walked in and the lights were off. Spirit reached up and grabbed a string to pull the lights on. The room was small, more like a walk-in closet than an actual room. All of the walls were converted into shelves. and there were about 40 black boxed with red lids.

"What is this?" Soul asked, Spirit hadn't told him yet like he did with the other rooms.

Spirit sighed before looking Soul in the eyes "This is the room for storing death scythes' final affairs."

"You mean-?"

"Death scythes wear large targets, many die in battle. This room is where death scythes leave their last requests and affairs to be taken care of by Lord Death in the event of... their death," Spirit looked at Soul. "I'm going to show you how they work today."

Soul felt overwhelmed with this. He had risked his life countless times in battle, but the idea of leaving behind something like this shook him to his core for a moment. He looked around and saw some familiar names on the edge of the shelves with boxes above them: _Spirit Albarn, Marie Mjolnir, Kami Albarn, Franken Stein..._

Spirit saw Soul looking at the names and answered the question before Soul even thought it, "Many of these boxes are not death scythes'. Three-star meisters and advisory team members are also allowed to have boxes saved here for them. Eventually, everyone in Spartoi will have a spot in here. There are obviously enough spots."

Soul continued to look around at the boxes, noticing that most of them did not have a name underneath them and were probably empty. Then he saw a name that gave him chills: _Soul "Eater" Evans_. His own name, his own box.

Spirit grabbed the box from above Souls' name and walked out of the room and then went into the lounge. He set the box on the table and took a seat. Soul sat across from him.

"On the top of the box is a sleeve for an envelope," Spirit looked at Soul and saw the seriousness in the way Soul looked back at him. "you write your instructions for the contents of the box and seal them in an envelope and slide it in. Should Lord Death ever need to open your box, he will follow the instructions you leave."

Spirit lifted the red lid from the black box and pulled a pile of envelops and paper out from inside of it. "You don't have to use the supplied provided, but they're a great starting place."

"Do I have to do this?" Soul asked.

"You already know the answer," Spirit looked at him. "You don't have to, but you should. Take your time, you can change or update it at any time."

Soul couldn't even imagine where to start. The weight of knowing that the contents of this box could be the last thing people ever receive from him was terrifying to the point that he couldn't even process his thoughts.

"Okay," Soul said. "I'll work on it."

* * *

"Come on! We have to come up with a strategy to beat Black*Star," Soul said while dribbling the basketball.

"We always beat Black*Star when we're on the same team." Maka said while trying to steal the ball from Soul.

"That's because I always beat him, but now I want to annihilate him." Soul grinned.

Maka finally got the ball from Soul and went for a basket. The ball hit the rim and went off to the side.

Soul ran over and grabbed the ball and ran back to Maka.

"You have to bend your knees more," Soul said while bending his kneed then jumping to shoot a basket. It went in and Maka looked at him and smiled.

"There's not a book on this, is there?"

"There probably is, but there's no time for that."

After a while, Maka decided to take a break and sits down on the bench with her book. She was going to read, but found herself already amused by watching Soul shoot baskets. He was so into what he was doing. Each shot he was so focused, and each shot he made it in.

But he wasn't as focused as he looked. After a few shots he noticed Maka watching him, which didn't bug him, he was used to her watching him play with everyone else when she would sit aside and read her book. But he was shook by one thought that shot into his mind. What would he write to Maka in his final affairs box?

He missed a basket. While running over to get the ball he realized that he couldn't think about that yet. Him and Maka are in a grey area. more than friends but not having officially crossed into a relationship.

He got back into the groove of his shots and only went for easy ones so he could let himself think without missing any baskets.

Eventually it started to get dark.

"I think we should probably head home," Maka said. It was getting too dark to read her book, not that she was actually reading anyways.

"Yeah, let's go." Soul responded.

 _That's odd_ , Maka thought, _he's never okay with leaving the basketball court_.

Then he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, this time it was his turn to initiate the hug and he held her for a minute. She almost jumped when he first grabbed her as she didn't expect it.

While holding her for that brief moment he realized that what he feared more than death, was the idea of Maka having to go on without him after all that they had been through.

"Thank you Maka." Soul sighed before letting go of her and grabbing her hand. She could feel all of his worry, but could not figure out the cause of it. She didn't pry, he would open up if he needed to.

"Like I said before: Anytime." Maka smiled and adjusted her hand so their fingers were intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

"Soul Resonance is an important part of utilizing higher weapon forms. It is not necessary for battle, but once your souls are resonating you will have significantly more power which makes it easier to defeat your opponent." Maka read to the class.

Stein sat back and watched the class. He was watching Maka teach, analyzing if she is ready to take over when he leaves for his last mission in a couple weeks. It will be his last mission before Marie is due so when he returns he will stop teaching to be with her.

Maka continued lecturing but Stein had zoned out until the screen in the corner of the room clicked on for the afternoon announcements. But they were different this time. Normally, the announcements that came on every afternoon consisted of Spirit Albarn updating the DWMA on if any new missions have been posted, any meetings that are open to the public, and any other announcements.

Maka cringed when the screen came on, she always did when she knew she would have to see her papa's face on the screen. She didn't think anything different until she heard the voice coming through the speakers. _That's not Papa_.

"Four new missions have been posted" It was Soul on the screen, _He must be learning about communication systems today._

Maka smiled instantly at the sound of his voice. She was feeling a bliss knowing that they were both finally getting established in their roles. Soul is learning all of the administrative roles of a death scythe and is starting to apply them at the DWMA. And in just two weeks she will be taking over Stein's classes as he leaved for his last mission before Marie is due to have the baby. They're getting settled... career-wise, anyways.

"He's one fine death scythe." "He's only a year older." "It's not like he's actually training with anyone." Maka could hear the comments from the girls in the class and it made her stomach churn.

"Quiet while announcements are on." Maka said sternly to the class.

The girls in the class stopped talking but their words didn't leave Maka's thoughts. Her and Soul hadn't be training together. They had both been training independently.

"Lastly, the annual ball celebrating the founding of the DWMA is a week from today. Death Scythe, out." The announcement ended and the screen clicked off. Maka had been happy to hear Soul's voice, but after hearing the girls' comments she was just pissed. Her and Soul needed to train together. Luckily there's only 30 minutes of class left for the day.

* * *

After they finished shutting off the PA system equipment, Soul and Spirit walked into the room for death scythe final affairs boxes. They had to wait for Kid to get out of a meeting to get the key. Soul spent the last week writing the only letters he found necessary. It was not complete, but would anything that significant ever be complete?

Soul reached up and placed the red and black box on the shelf.

"You finished it? In only a week?" Spirit asked from behind him.

"Yeah, for now. I'll update it as things change.

"That's fair." Spirit said, walking towards a table and chairs. "Well were done with training for today."

"So I can leave?" Soul asked.

"No."

"Great. What are you making me do now?"

"Let's talk."

"Isn't that what youve been doing during all of our lessons? Talking?" Soul asked, but he knew what Spirit meant. He wants to talk about Soul's feeling for Maka.

Spirit rolled his eyes. "Sit down."

Soul sat down, dreading the conversation that he knew was coming. _Hopefully this will be quick._

"So, are you and Maka official."

Soul knew this was coming but he still blushed. He decided that being sassy was the best way to cover up the fact that he gets flustered talking about his and Maka's relationship-or lack of. "Yeah, I treat her like you treat all of the women in your life."

Spirit went to chop soul, but Soul dodged.

"No, we're not official."

"Why not?"

"We're taking things slow. A lot has happened. "My feelings for her are genuine; I don't want them to be rushed into something that were not ready for."

"And how does she feel about this?"

"How would I know?"

"Do you two not talk about this stuff? Kami and I did. It's important if you want to keep your partnership and have a relationship."

Soul resisted the urge to ask Spirit how that worked out for him. But spirit knew he was thinking it.

"So are you going to the DWMA ball together?" Spirit asked?

"We always do. We live together. Why would we go seperately?" Soul's snark was escalating, he decided to pull in the reigns a bit, "But I know what you meant. Yes we are going together, but as meister and weapon, as always."

Spirit went to say something but Soul cut him off while standing up. "But we should leave now, classes got out a few minutes ago and Maka is probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, I bet she is waiting for you." Spirit said under his breath, his meaning clear.

Soul and Spirit walked out of the office and started walking towards the front of the DWMA.

"Soul!" Maka cheered while turning into the hallway Soul and Spirit were, "We need to train! Let's go!"

"Wha-?" Soul began to speak, but couldn't finish before Maka grabbed his hand and started running.

Spirit just sighed as he watched what he thought of as "love birds" run away.

They ran down the steps of the DWMA and swiftly turned to run to the woods behind the school.

When they got out to the woods maka stopped and looked at Soul.

"Transform" she said. They were still holding hands.

"Maka..." Soul looked at her, at first she looked like she was just having fun and wanted to train, but now he could see the slight insecurities in the was she looked at him. _What is it?_

"Soul." Maka responded firmly.

He transformed and they kicked into resonance. Then Soul could definatly feel her insecurities, her jealousy, her feeling of being useless to Soul. It was like Envy in the Book of Eibon all over again, just in a lesser form.

"Witch hunter!" _Check._

"Genie hunter!" _Check._

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Soul asked.

She just sighed and soul went back to his normal scythe form.

Dissappointment was clear on Maka's face.

Soul didn't wait, he transformed back into his human form and walked right up to her and grabbed both hands.

"What is this all about?"

"Nothing"

Soul laughed. "Bullshit Maka," he was standing toe to toe with her. If she were to look up at him, their faces would only be a few inches apart. But she didn't look up, instead she let go of Soul's hands and leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around his back as Soul wrapped his arms around her as well, her head resting on his shoulder. They were still resonating and felt an intimacy with each other.

"Were still partners right? We will always be partners?" Maka asked.

"Wha- What do you mean? Of course were still partners, always will be."

"But you don't really need a partner anymore. You're skilled in individal combat."

Soul froze, it hurt.

"Maka," he relaxed his arms, let them fall from her back, his hands landing on her hips, firmly. He pulled her away from him, and he looked her in the eyes. "You've seen every inch of my soul, you know why I learned indivivual combat."

Maka looked at his chest, Soul knew what she was actually looking at: his scar. Not that she could actually see it through his dress shirt and Spartoi jacket.

"To protect your meister, and to never get a scar like that again." Maka sighed.

"Yeah," Soul smiled at her. "My meister who has movie nights with me, who is the only person on this planet who I would teach to play the piano, who makes the most delicious food. My meister who is the only person I would ever want to be partnered with."

Maka looked at him, "I was being pretty dumb again, wasn't I?"

Soul dropped his hands from her hips and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but it's okay I'm used to it." Soul smirked.

Maka glared for a moments then smiled. "Let's go home, Soul."

"Finally. Movie night?"

"Yeah, movie night."

* * *

"Maka," Soul knocked on her door before nudging it open. "Popcorn is ready, movie is in. Let's go"

"I'm coming!" She turned in the chair at her desk and jumped up.

"What's that?" Soul asked nodding his head towards an emerald green dress laying on her bed.

"Oh! It's for the ball next week!" She smiled. "We have to go now since were DWMA faculty, so don't even try to get out of it!"

 _Ugh_ , Soul thought, "Fine, yeah. But right now, movie night."

Maka took the bowl of popcorn from Soul and sat down on the couch. Soul sat next to her, his arm instictively wrapping around her.


End file.
